Plains Wasteland
The Plains Wasteland is a large relatively unharmed part of the wasteland that encompasses parts of Wyoming, Nebraska, and Colorado. History Pre-war Before the war, this region of America was a large and sparsely populated chunk of Wyoming, Nebraska, and Colorado. The largest city in the area was Cheyenne, Wyoming. A pre-war soda brand was popular among the locals, Thunder-Pop, and was sold more widely than Nuka-Cola in the area, however, the Nuka-Cola corporation attempted to sabotage the company Vault-Tec constructed several vaults in the region, Vault 38, Vault 45 and Vault 56. One of these vaults, Vault 45 was a control vault, which meant that it was one of 17 vaults that didn't have a set experiment and was set to open after 20 years after the nuclear apocalypse. Great War During the Great War, the Plains Wasteland was largely ignored by the Chinese, with them targeting military bases in the mountains to the west of the area. In fact many residents were unaware of the bombs hitting and they continued their normal day to day lives. Post-war Shortly after the Great War, most of the residents of the various towns and cities in the region became aware of the bombs and mass panic erupted. In Wyoming, the government survived and attempted to keep control of the riots and rebels in the area, but they were eventually killed in 2078 in a raid on the Wyoming State House in Cheyenne. After the government collapsed, raiding reached its peak and most of the residents were killed by raider gangs, although a few settlements were established in, essentially the "middle of nowhere". In 2097 Vault 45 opened in Cheyenne, and once the residents found out about the raider presence they took up arms, defeating the raiders in the city and recapturing it, turning it into a safe haven for nearby wastelanders that wanted a home. The residents of Vault 45 had access to a G.E.C.K. (Garden of Eden Creation Kit) that they used to fix the land in the city. Eventually, they managed to repair most of the buildings to working order, using the nearby Cheyenne Nuclear Plant to restore power to the city and the nearby areas. Eventually, the residents of Cheyenne established contact with local towns and they joined in a mutual defensive pact against the raiders. This alliance went on to take down most of the raider presence in the immediate area, though some fled west toward the mountains. New Casper was one of the first cities that was captured by this alliance and quickly became a large settlement due to the fact that the settlement had a large number of slaves. In the western reaches of Nebraska, Vault 56 continued to operate with it's citizens who were still locked up inside of the vault and resources were running out. Due to this fact, Vault 56 opened its doors and began to trade with settlements. The wasteland remained this way for many years until the alliance of settlements declared a new nation, Free Wyoming in 2253. This nation promised democracy and safety throughout the wasteland and made good early strides, such as making alliances with the few independent settlements of the area and destroying many of the mountain raiders. They also made a trade alliance with the Yellowstone Trading Company, who ferried timber and fresh-water to the republic. While Free Wyoming made great early strides, tensions were bubbling and a new faction was started in the northern reaches of the republic that promoted slavery and wanted to become more expansionary, while the southern settlements stayed true to the republic's values. As of 2292, a civil war is quite probable in the republic. Meanwhile, in 2282, a new faction known as the Great Khans attacked and captured the Free Wyoming settlements around the Wind River Reservation. The Great Khans continued to raid and attack the republic, resulting in a war beginning between the two factions. Also in 2282, a faction called the New Canaanites moved into Carpenter after surviving an attack by a tribe in Utah known as the White Legs. The New Canaanites declared the settlement Carpenter City. They established a radio station known as New Canaan Radio which acted as a Mormon radio station and played classical music. In 2289 the New California Republic arrived in the South-western reaches of the Plains Wasteland in the form of a small salvage team looking for a lost pre-war technology to help with their war against a faction known as Caesar's Legion.